My Storie
by Kyo Fruits Basket know-it-all
Summary: One girl, living her normal life, until...things...begin to happen. Strange monsters, and odd phenomenons begin to happen. Rated T for language.


Hello everyone, thank you for reading My Storie. Before you begin reading, I must warn you! This chapter is the first one of our story, so it's moderately short. It also may not make an immense amount of sense, but I beg you to bear with me! The first chapter, in this case, is like an odd preview, short, doesn't entirely make sense, but manages to tie in with the story, so please enjoy.

* * *

"Urg, life so boring" I sighed, flopping down on my plush black bed.

"It doesn't have to be Yuki, you're just making it that way" My roommate Amanda said.

"Oh spare me the hell-spawn of your speech, it's not like I've never heard it" I said, the last part soft-spoken.

"Figures. You complain about how your life is so boring, yet you don't want to listen to any advice given to you" She said, sitting down by me on the bed.

Hi I'm Yuki Mizorie, sophomore at Magic Academy collage. You heard right, Magic Academy. You see, everyone at this school is a monster in some way or another. Most are a type of magician, but not all. Take me for example, I'm a snow fairy, but I still attend this school. This is my roommate, Amanda Cross, but I call her Am. She's also a sophomore here, but she's a magician.

"So Am, how are your grades this semester" I asked, my voice muffled from a pillow.

"Great, as always. What about yours" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"Ung don't make me think about it" I said, finally rising from my bed.

I picked up my bag and pulled out my report card. I looked at it, cringing.

"That bad" Am asked.

"Take a look" I said, handing her the piece of paper.

"Holy crap, six F's! Yuki, we only have eight classes" She exclaimed.

"I know, I know! Don't blame me, all my teachers hate me" I wailed.

"Oh right, allyour teachers hate _you_" Am sarcastically said.

"They do! Come on please drop the subject" I pleaded.

"Alright. Hey lets go get lunch, it's about time for it" My roommate suggested.

I agreed and we left the room, chattering about what we thought they're serving for lunch.

* * *

Two hours later I walk into my room. Looking around I noticed how different Amanda's side of our room looks from mine. I have pretty much all black all over, even my bed. Opposite of my side is Am's. Hers is all white, in and on everything. I walk over to my bed and sit down, an unhappy look on my face. I finger my long hair, staring at the purple color.

"I think I might change the color of my hair" I mumbled to myself.

I search around the room for my hair dying kit. The kit allows me to change my hair to any color that I so choose. It was a magic gift from Am last year at Christmas. I went over and picked it up from its place by my dresser.

The back of it read "1) wet your hair. You can choose to have it damp or fully wet. 2) Massage powder through your hair; make sure to get it all. 3) Think of what shade and color you wish your hair to be. Think of it for 20-30 seconds. 4) Once you have waited the time limit, wash your hair out in shower; make sure all powder is out."

I thought about it for a second and thought of a color that would complement my blue eyes. I finally settled on Death Black, to go against my monster form. I followed the instructions and in about ten minutes I had black hair. I went to my makeup vanity and pulled out a pair of scissors. Pulling a lock of hair from the back of my head, making sure my hair was evenly placed, I placed it on the right side of my face. Placing the scissors directly below my eye, I clipped off a fairly large amount of hair. After rounding the sharp edges of my newly cut bangs, I had a whole new hairstyle. I now had long black hair that went down to around the middle of my back, with bangs stopping just below my right eye.

"Wow I look pretty good" I exclaimed, when I saw myself in my floor-length mirror.

"What happened to you" Am asked, stepping into the room.

"I used the hair dye kit you gave me" I told her.

"It looks really good"

"Thanks"

Stepping outside of the room with Amanda, I watched as she stared quizzically at me.

"Wha~at" I exasperatedly asked.

"What, what" She contradicted.

"You're staring at me as if I'm an alien" I accused.

"I was just thinking of something…" She said, spacing off.

"Well are you going to queue me in on what it is" I sarcastically asked.

"Aaron. He seemed to like you for you! I was wondering what he might think when he sees you" She confessed.

"He's my boyfriend, as long as he loves me for me, I think we're fine. Besides, I had a style similar to this when we first met. Remember, immu was the website where I met both of you" I smiled.

"I remember. You guys had the scenario of if he tried to eat you, you'd run to the white house, and he'd pop out in front of you like Slendy, Etcetera Etcetera" She recalled.

"I swear" I said, chuckling "if he ever puts his hand over my mouth, I _will _bite him"

"I'm sure you would" Am replied with a smile.

* * *

So yeah…That's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it, no matter how weird is was. I do promise you that the chapter will tie in someway or another; you'll just have to stick with me a bear it! Alrighty then, if you choose to listen to me, I'll see you next time!


End file.
